Different Beginning
by o.OTotallyRandomO.o
Summary: What if it started differently? What if Hohenheim came across a young orphan boy, who later becomes the first homunculi? This is a different starting that ends with the same results. Rated T for future chapters. STORY ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction that I'm writing on my own. This supposed to be a different beginning (thus the title) of the start of the Homunculi. I dont know how this'll turn out though as I've only read some of the manga and non of the anime o.o"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters in it.**

**

* * *

**

Different Beginning

A man walked through the dusty, crowded streets of a large town. The sun was setting, colouring the sky a beautiful mix of orange, pink and purple. The day was coming to an end and the town's people were hurrying home for dinner. The man looked to be in his late thirties, he was well-built with long golden hair that was tied up in a pony tail. He had a neatly kept beared, wore glasses and he had to be at least six feet tall. He was wearing a long black coat and was carrying a suitcase, he must have been returning home from work.

The man was taking his usual route home; he turned down a small alley way off the main street. Most of the town's people wouldn't have dared to walk down the dark alleys at night, but this man had little to fear. With his large, towering figure no sane person would dare try and attack him. As the man strolled further down the alley he saw a shadow flicker past him. Calmly he turned around to find what had made the shadow, but he saw no one. Shrugging it off, he continued down the alley. There was a loud clatter behind him and he stopped dead in his tracks. Expecting the worst he faced what had made the noise, only to be taken aback. A young child stood before him. The child looked as though he lived on the streets; his clothes were old and torn, his face was covered in dirt and bruises. The man noticed the child's unusual hair and eye colouring. His slightly long, spiky hair was a very dark green, it sort of reminded him of a palm tree, and he had purple-grey eyes.

The child looked up at him with his head tilted to one side. The man looked around before crouching down in front of the boy, "Hello," he said "Are you lost or something?" The boy shook his head and went back to staring at the man. The man was confused at the child's actions, so he pressed on. "Do you live on the streets?" he asked. He watched as the boys gaze dropped to the ground before he nodded. The man thought for a moment and decided that the child shouldn't be alone on the streets at night. Watching for the boy's reaction, he asked "Would you like to have dinner at my house?" The young boy's face lit up at the promise of dinner, but soon darkened. Noticing his reaction the man said "Don't worry, I'm not a kidnapper or anything" smiling warmly. A small smile appeared on the boy's face as he nodded. The man stood up and began to walk down to the end of the alley "My name's Hohenheim, what's yours?" he asked. "Ah," the boy stuttered "um, I'm Jacob."

As the sky continued to darken Jacob followed behind Hohenheim, surprised at this strange mans' kindness.

* * *

How was the first chapter? I hope it wasn't too confusing! Oh and I know that Envy's real name probably isn't (okay, deffently isn't) Jacob but he needed a name for when he was human, and I'm pretty sure he hasn't been called Envy his whole life. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll give you this um um this piece of paper! -waves around a piece of paper- XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo! It finally loaded up properly!! :) :)**

**Okay, this is the second chapter, I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Different Beginning-Ch 2**

Hohenheim lived in a small house near the edge of town; it was made out of weathered wood. The front garden was full of flowers, shrubs and trees but it looked very unkempt with weeds growing all over the place. But this made the house seem very cosy and inviting. Jacob followed Hohenheim into his living room and saw that it was just as messy as the front garden. There were books and papers scattered all over the place and strange symbols drawn on parts of the floor.

Hohenheim left the young boy in the living room as he went off to prepare dinner. He knew he shouldn't go looking through other people's things, but curiosity got the better of him. Jacob picked up the nearest book and read its front cover _'The science of Alchemy' _Jacob tilted his head in confusion, 'I wonder what Alchemy is?' he thought to himself. He continued his search around the room and found that almost all the books were about alchemy as were the pages of notes.

Hohenheim watched the boy wander around the room examine the books with a small smile on his face. It wasn't long before Jacob realised he was being watched, he turned around and saw Hohenheim standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. "Oh, umm, I'm sorry I was just curious to see what the books were about" Jacob stuttered, embarrassed that he had been caught snooping through the mans personal belongings. But it didn't seem to bother him "Have you ever heard of alchemy before?" he asked him. Jacob shook his head, "It's a type of scientific technique, when using a transmutation circle you are able to create things" he explained "Like this" Hohenheim placed a small piece of metal in the middle of one of the symbols on the ground. He placed his hands down and the block of metal changed shape with a flash of what looked like electricity.

Jacob watched in awe, looking at the small sculpture that now stood in the blocks place. "How'd you do that?" he asked. "Simple, I'm an alchemist. I can transmute anything as long as a follow the one rule of alchemy" he explained. "What's that?" Jacob asked, intrigued. "The rule of equivalent exchange, to create one thing you need to have all the 'ingredients' to make it. Say I wanted to make a knife mad from iron, I would need the right amount of iron available to make it." Hohenheim said. Jacob nodded still staring at the sculpture, "You can keep that if you want" said Hohenheim, noticing the boys interest in it. He went back to the kitchen to check on their dinner; Jacob happily scooped up the tiny sculpture then followed after Hohenheim.

At the dinner table Hohenheim watched Jacob enthusiastically eat his dinner; living on the streets Jacob wouldn't have had many cooked meals. He began to wonder what had happened to the boys parents, there was a war going on but it hadn't reached this small town yet. And how long ago did they die the boy couldn't have being older than eight, unless of course his parent were alive and they just dumped him on his own. Hohenheim ate his dinner quietly while thinking about all this, finding the quiet awkward Jacob decided to start a conversation "So, if you're an alchemist is that what you do for your job?" he asked him. "Hmm," he said looking up "Oh, yes I work in the labs working out different types of alchemy." "Do you have any family?" the boy asked, innocently. "I did, a while ago, but it's just me at the moment" he replied. "I guess you're like me then" Jacob said smiling sadly. 'So they did die' Hohenheim thought "How old are you anyway, Jacob?" he asked. "I'm seven years and three months old" he stated. Hohenheim chuckled "You like to keep track of how many months old you are, huh?" he said. The sad smile that was on Jacobs face changed to a happy one "Yep!" he said.

After they had finished dinner Hohenheim was a little reluctant to let Jacob leave. He didn't like the idea of a seven year old alone in the streets at night, even if Jacob was used to it. But he decided to let him go thinking that the boy wouldn't be comfortable staying at someone's house who he only met a few hours ago. He waved goodbye to the young boy, "Bye, thank you for dinner!" Jacob called out as he walked down the garden path. "No problem, I'll invite you over again next time I see you" Hohenheim replied. "OK!" Jacob left the house, carrying the small metal sculpture.

* * *

**End of chapter 2! Please reveiw!! I've got plenty of paper! :) -shows pile of paper- paapeerrr XD**


End file.
